Le secret d'une vie
by Elyaa
Summary: A la rentrée 1997, quatre élèves font leur entrées à Poudlard.  Elles ne se connaissent mais sont liées d'une certaine façon...  Comment va se passer cette année ?


PROLOGUE.

Mia Davis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle venait de passer 1h20 dans l'avion et même si c'était peu, elle était complètement fatiguée. C'était son premier voyage en avion. Avant même de le prendre, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Pour elle c'était juste un truc de moldu. Tim et Ella Davis ses parents, étant des sorciers plus âgés, pouvaient transplaner. C'était bientôt la rentrée des classes, et bientôt l'anniversaire de Mia, enfin dans deux mois… Mais là, elle avait été obligée de voyager ainsi, n'étant toujours pas majeur.

Le vol Dublin-Londres n'avait duré que peu de temps. Elle n'aurait pas supporté plus. Heureusement, dans moins d'un mois elle serait enfin majeure. Elle aurait enfin ses dix-sept ans.

Mais là, elle venait de voyager, comme un moldu. Elle irait étudier à Poudlard. La meilleure école de Magie d'après ses parents. Ella et Tim s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard, et avaient tous les deux étudiés dans la meilleure des maisons – d'après eux – Gryffondor.

Il était midi, Mia était arrivé vers 8heures. Et elle s'était endormie pour récupérer. Elle descendit dans sa nouvelle cuisine. Elle faillait se perdre et entra malencontreusement dans la bibliothèque. Elle adorait lire et elle pouvait lire pendant des heures mais là, elle avait faim.

Elle réussi à trouver la cuisine et elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue. Elle lança à peine un regard à son père avec qui elle se disputait continuellement. Elle avait toujours l'impression de ne pas compter pour lui. Une fois elle l'avait même entendu dire à sa mère qu'elle n'était pas sa fille, qu'il se fichait d'elle. Bien sûr, elle avait pleuré longtemps dans sa chambre, après tout à ce moment à, elle n'avait que 10 ans. Et depuis elle ne supportait plus vraiment de le voir. Elle le détestait, tout simplement. Pour elle il n'était plus son père.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise. Elle vivait désormais à Londres, dans un tout nouveau manoir. Pour l'instant, il était presque vide. Ses elfes de maison n'avaient pas encore tout déménagé. La rentrée aurait lieu le lendemain. Encore une fois, elle devrait se lever tôt. Le Poudlard Express partait à 11heures et elle devait être présente à neuf heures. Elle devrait partir à huit heures de chez elle. Elle sortit son portable magique et soupira. Elle n'avait aucun message. Depuis qu'elle était partie, elle n'avait reçu aucun message, ni aucun appel. Ses amies de Dublin ne pensaient même pas à elle. Heureusement, elle n'irait plus là-bas.

- « **Tu as bien dormie, ma chérie ?** demanda Ella

- **Très bien, et toi, maman ?** demanda sa fille

- **Eh bien, tu sais que moi j'ai pu dormir jusqu'à huit heures, comparé à toi,** dit sa mère en rigolant, **mais ton père à pris toute la place.**

- **Ah.** »

Elle avait envie de répondre qu'il n'était pas son père. C'était un réflex désormais. Mais à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression de faire du mal à sa mère en réagissant ainsi. Et puis elle ne voulait pas de disputes aujourd'hui. Le lendemain elle partirait pour Poudlard pour ne revenir que pendant les vacances… Sa journée se passa plutôt bien et elle s'endormit heureuse de partir à Poudlard. Au moins elle ne devrait pas revenir tout les soirs, et voir son père. Peut-être qu'à Poudlard tout serait mieux. Et puis elle pourrait enfin, trouver l'amour, le vrai.

Aria Debron, s'observait dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Elle avait la peau pâle et semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plus d'une semaine. Heureusement que le maquillage aidait bien les filles quand celles-ci n'avait pas le teint très élégant. Ses cheveux bruns lui cachaient la vue, et elle se redonna un coup de peigne. Elle adorait ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux. Pour être très belle, elle savait qu'elle devait soit lisser ses cheveux ou les faire ondulés, et ses yeux… Ils étaient magnifiques de nature. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait des yeux gris comme les siens. C'était sa plus grande fierté. Ah non. Elle oubliait sa chouette, Mystère, au plumage gris clair. C'était pour Aria, son petit bébé. Elle l'avait depuis ses 10 ans et jamais elle ne l'avait quitté.

Aria jeta un sac d'affaires dans sa chambre de Londres. Elle venait de débarquer de Paris avec ses parents, Ethan et Clara Debron. Aria avait étudié dans l'école de sorcellerie de Paris à la Magic School. Dans son école, il n'y avait pas de maison. _À_Poudlard, ça serait très différent pour elle. Mais l'école était mixte, heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs. Elle s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec les garçons, qu'avec les filles. Et puis elle aimait les garçons et adorait faire la fête._À _Londres, elle ne connaissait personne, mais elle avait appris par son père que de bonnes soirées se déroulaient sans que les professeurs ne le sachent à Poudlard. Mais Aria et Ethan n'étaient pas vraiment de la même génération. Elle ignorait donc ce que signifiait bonne soirée pour lui et elle craignait le pire.

Tout le monde dans sa famille la tannait pour qu'elle finisse à Poufsouffle. Comme ses parents. Ses parents la forceraient peut-être à revenir dans le manoir familial pour chaque vacance ? Heureusement pour Aria, maintenant ils habitaient à Londres, et elle ne devait prendre que le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez elle, pour les vacances.

Pour l'instant, ses parents étaient partis dire bonjour aux voisins. Là, elle partit dans son lit. Il était seulement neuf heures du soir mais demain était une grande journée. Elle allait pour la première fois de sa vie à Poudlard. Elle avait tout lu sur cette école, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai. Chaque fois que ses parents s'y rendait, il ne l'emmenait jamais, malheureusement d'ailleurs. Mais elle s'endormit sur de bonnes pensées, confiante pour son entrée à Poudlard. Elle espérait plus que tout être à Poufsouffle pour faire plaisir à sa famille. C'était son plus grand souhait. Et puis elle voulait réussir ses études. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an. Ou elle devait passer les A.S.P.I.C.S…

Ce qu'aimait Australia Parker par-dessus tout, c'était le vert et l'argent. Son manoir était entièrement décoré avec ses couleurs là. Elle savait juste que toutes ses ancêtres avaient étudiés dans la célèbre école de magie Poudlard, en étant dans la meilleure des maisons. Serpentard. Malheureusement, ces parents, connus sous le nom d'Andromeda et de Justin, avaient déménagés à Los Angeles en apprenant la grossesse d'Andromeda la mère d'Australia. Elle n'avait jamais pu faire ses études à Poudlard. Elle s'était alors contentée de simplement rêver d'être une élève de Poudlard. De Serpentard qui plus est.

Australia était le genre de fille qui ne passait pas inaperçue. Beaucoup de rumeurs courent sur les rousses. Beaucoup de gens trouvent les rousses moches. Australia en était la pure et simple exception, presque toute la gente masculine de son école voulait être avec elle. Mais Australia n'avait jamais encore trouvé l'amour. En faîte, elle ne le cherchait pas vraiment. Elle se souvenait juste être tombée une fois amoureuse. C'était quand elle avait été à Londres, voir sa tante, Claire, la femme du frère de Justin. Elle devait avoir dans les 8 ans. Ah non… C'était justement pour fêter ses 8ans le 20novembre 1988. Elle avait rencontré Seth. Elle savait qu'il allait étudier à Poudlard, lui… Et il en avait de la chance. En faîte, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. C'était il y a presque dix ans et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas oublier ce petit garçon. Depuis elle s'amusait avec les garçons, ne semblant pas avoir de cœur. Elle était après tout, comme une Serpentard de cœur. Une véritable sang-pure.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, la mère d'Australia avait apprit que celle-ci allait se faire exclure de son école. La rentrée étant pour bientôt, elle avait écrit une lettre à Dumbledore. Sa fille allait enfin étudier à Poudlard, c'était son plus grand rêve, et elle allait vivre chez son oncle et sa tante pendant cette année-là. Ses parents descendront pour les vacances. Comme Poudlard était un internat, Claire et Tom ne seraient pas embêté par la jeune fille.

Australia folle de joie avait fait ses valises en très peu de temps, en oubliant complètement qu'elle avait des domestiques pour se charger de ça, tellement elle était heureuse. Sa mère lui avait autorisé de s'amuser à condition que bonne élève comme elle l'était, elle garde d'assez bonnes notes. Elle ne devait jamais, en aucun cas avoir une note en dessous d'Acceptable. Après tout leur nom était en jeu. La veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, sa mère la fit transplaner au manoir à Londres. Le manoir de son oncle qui n'avait pas changé depuis presque dix ans. Les elfes de maisons lui avaient préparé une chambre d'ami. Pour qu'elle soit parfaite pour elle. Il avait changé le papier peint, aménagé la salle de bain. Rajoutés des serviettes au couleur s de Serpentard. Dans cette chambre, elle se sentait comme dans sa chambre chez elle. C'était parfait. Elle avait même sa propre bibliothèque. Même si elle ne lisait pas vraiment, qu'en unique besoin, finalement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa tante, qui restait chez elle pour lire. Après avoir dîné, elle monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son nouveau lit. Elle brancha son téléphone magique, puis s'endormit. Demain elle allait à Poudlard !

Mysteria Romanov s'allongea en pleures dans son lit. Ses larmes redoublèrent quand elle remarqua une photo dans le cadre sur sa table de chevet. Une photo qui affichait un garçon blond-brun assez grand et une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui s'embrassaient. Elle voyait la fille de la photo sourire à pleines dents ce qui la rendit encore plus triste. Elle venait de rompre avec son petit ami Chase. Ou plutôt c'était lui qui avait rompu car il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait décidé alors de partir étudier à Poudlard. Ses parents connaissent personnellement Dumbledore, et il n'avait eu aucun mal à lui obtenir une place pour sa septième année. Elle serait peut-être mieux sans lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Heureusement que Poudlard était un internat car elle ne se voyait pas vraiment rentré à New-York tout les soirs. Elle ne rentrerait que pour les vacances. N'étant pas encore majeure, ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle ait son propre appartement à Londres. Sur ce coup là, elle les détestait presque. Mais quand elle avait besoin d'eux, ils étaient toujours là, et elle leur en était très reconnaissante.

Décidant qu'à Poudlard, tout changerait pour elle, elle balança la photo à terre, le verre se brisa. Elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien ! Quand elle en sortit une demi-heure plus tard, elle se sentait mieux. Elle et Chase avait rompu il y a déjà plus de deux semaines, le temps qu'elle s'inscrive à Poudlard. La rentrée approchait beaucoup, demain elle serait dans le train en direction de Poudlard et de sa nouvelle vie sans Chase Adams. Elle se sécha les cheveux et s'observa dans le grand miroir. Ses yeux restait un peu rouges à cause de ses pleures incessantes. Elle sortirait avec d'autres garçons, plus de problème. Elle continue son inspection. Ses cheveux légèrement châtains viraient parfois au blond et parfois au châtain foncés. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris pénétrant, froid. Ce qui n'avait rien en voir avec sa personnalité quoique parfois, elle pouvait devenir dangereuse. Elle s'était déjà réveillée en ne souhaitant qu'une chose, la mort d'une fille de son ancienne école. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte du manoir. Qui pouvait bien être là à 21heures ?

- « **Mysteria ma chérie,** l'appela sa mère Evelyne

- **Oui, maman ?** demanda Mysteria

- **Chase est là !**

- **Quoi ? Tu la fait entrer ?** demanda t-elle furibonde

- **Eh bien, oui, je… je n'ai pas bien fait ?** »

Mysteria descendit en courant. Quand elle le vit, elle commença à sentit ses yeux piqué. Il était là, devant elle, comme si de rien était. Elle aurait voulu lui jeter tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Lui jeter le sortilège de la mort, même si cela était interdit.

- « **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?** demanda Mysteria

- **Je ne veux pas que tu partes**, répondit Chase baissant les yeux

- **Et moi je m'en fous de ce que tu veux, ou non. J'ai respecté un de tes choix qui était qu'on ne se voit plus. A présent, respecte le mien et casse toi !** »

Elle hurla le dernier mot, le poussa vers la sortie, puis partit en courant dans sa chambre pour se coucher.


End file.
